Raindrops of Salvation, Tears of Pain
by LuminousDream
Summary: Rain had always been her comfort for pain, for she had no one else. He took everything from her when he left, leaving her in pain and broken. She slowly slips deeper into darkness. She decides to seal her heart away forever. Will anyone be able to break
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and with another ficcie! Yep! Although this is my first yugioh fic. Oh well. Please R&R and if you plan on flaming me, at least have the decency to tell me why you flamed me and what I did wrong. Any who, enjoy! Oh, yeah, I've changed some things around so the story could fit. So here's some things you should know, so that the story makes sense. First off, it's been a few years since BC and second of all, all the Yamis are now separated from their hikaris, so they have their own bodies and everything. Okay, think that's bout it.   
  
:: means thoughts ::  
  
Disclaimer: sighs No I don't own any of the yugioh characters... :(  
  
Prologue: Raindrops  
  
Soft raindrops fell onto her face, mixed with tears of her own. She didn't know which one was more, the endless tears, or the endless pain. The rainstorm was getting bigger, the raindrops falling harder, but she didn't care.   
::Let it wash away my pain.::  
But no matter how much rain fell on her, she kept on crying, silent tears dripping down one by one, and her heart kept on aching.  
  
::Why did you leave? What went wrong? I gave you my heart, but you ripped it in half, walking away, with only pain to console me.::  
  
She didn't think it was fair, and it wasn't. Life was simply just unfair, and painful when it came to love. She spread out her arms, welcoming the rain, her head lifted up towards the sky, as if seeking the remedy for her pain, for her broken heart, for her broken spirit, but there was none. The only remedy was him, but he was gone. He had walked out of her life forever. She gave a bitter laugh. He had wanted them to remain friends. But she couldn't bare it. She tried to, but she just couldn't. They were always together, him and his new girlfriend, kissing and hugging, lost in their own little world, like lovers. She was the witness of it all, and she couldn't bare it , for Yami and her were once like that. She gave another laugh. What was worse then him breaking her heart was him going behind her back, and falling in love with another woman. She smiled , a smile of tears. Tears of pain. Tears of anger. Tears of betrayal. The memory of when she found out still played in her head.  
  
######Flashback ######  
  
She drove home, feeling excited. Today was her 19th birthday, and Yami had called her and told her that he needed to talk to her and that he would meet at her house. She wondered what surprise he would give her this time. Last year for her 18th birthday, Yami had done the same thing he did today. He had called her and told her to come home. When she did, she was shocked and touched that there was a party waiting for her. He had planned the surprise party all for her. He also gave her a bouquet of red roses and a silver necklace with a sparkling diamond heart. She gasped at the beauty of the necklace. "Yami, how did you aff-"but was cut off with a loving kiss from her boyfriend. "Shhh.." Yami said, as he took the necklace and put it around her neck. "A beautiful gift for you, my princess." She felt warm and tingly all over. She loved the way he called her his princess. The way his stunning eyes sparkled with love when he looked at her, the way his voice sounded, gentle and soothing. Most important of all, she loved him. "Thank you Yami, it's a wonderful gift," she said and gave him an intimate hug. It was the best birthday she'd ever had. With these thoughts in mind, she drove home quickly.  
  
However, when she got home, all was peaceful and quiet, and Yami was standing on her porch with a grim look on his face. "Yami, is something wrong?" she asked with a look a concern on her face. Yami looked up. "Tea, let's go inside and talk about this okay?" She nodded and opened the door, and the two of them went in.  
  
He gave out a long sigh as he sat down on a couch, and his handsome face gave a frown as she joined him and sat beside him. "What is it Yami?" Tea asked. She didn't like the way Yami was acting. "We've been a couple... for 3 wonderful years," he said, looking straight ahead of her, instead of looking at her. "And...I love you, I really do, but lately..." he gave another sigh, "lately...I've felt...different about you and I think we should see other people," he said flatly. He said the last few sentences fast as if it would hurt her less. But it didn't. She turned and looked at him, her eyes showing hurt and anger. "So...you don't love me anymore?" she said in a low whisper, eyes brimming with tears that were dangerously close to spilling. He looked up into her eyes, and said, "Tea, you have it all wrong. I do love you. I care about you very much...but I'm not in love with you." "I see..." she said, her words betraying what she really thought.  
  
::How could you not love me after all this time? I love you...I'm in love with you...How could you do this to me? Why did you wait til my birthday to tell me this? How cruel are you? Maybe...Maybe this is just some stupid, cruel joke.::  
  
But she had only lied to herself, for when she looked into his beautiful, violet eyes, she saw only the truth. "What's her name?" she asked calmly. Yami was startled at the question. "Tea...please, this is hard enou-..." "WHAT'S her name?" she asked again in a louder voice, but amazingly was still calm. He gave a wary sigh and answered. "Khana. Her name is Khana." "Why did you wait until now to tell me this? Why not before? Did you...did you know her while we were still together? " She asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "...I didn't mean to keep it that long from you. Things just...got out of hand. I hope...that we can still be friends." And with those last few words, he walked out of her house. He walked out of her life, taking her heart with him. She sat there, saying and doing nothing, hearing him get in his car and leave, as silent tears dripped down her face. Then, suddenly, she gave an angry shout and tore the necklace from her neck. The necklace that he had given her. All of a sudden she felt such hate and anger and pain. All the feelings that she had bottled up inside her when he was there were all pouring out. She had turned over a table and knocked down stuff, and sat in the middle of all her destruction, crying and spilling the tears that had refused to reveal itself when he was there.  
  
####End of flashback#######  
  
It was now a month later, but Tea could still feel it all...the love...the betrayal...the pain. The brunette only stood there now, reminiscing of the love that she once had...the first and only love that she had. They were all gone now. Another woman had captured his heart, and in return hers was broken. There were no more tears to spill now, so she let the rain comfort her. For now, it was her only escape from pain.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Wow...that took awhile...any who, Read and tell me what you think! :p  
Luminous Dream 


	2. Chapter 1: Facing Reality

A/N: Hey! Hmmm...this is a rather fast update, but w/e. It's summer, nothing to do, nowhere to go. What better way to use my free time (and to save me from boredemness... --) then to write! I have no life... ::sighs:: It's so sad...Okay, on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own any of the characters of yugioh, cuz if I did, then I wouldn't be here complaining about not having a life now would I.  
  
#$%#$#$#$#%#$%#%$#%$#$#$#$#%#$%#%#%#$#%#%#  
  
Chapter 1: Facing Reality  
  
RIIINNNNGGGG!!! RINNNGGGGG!!!!!! Urrrggggghhh....the 18-year- old teen groaned, as she struggled to turn her alarm clock off, with her head still in the pillows. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she had found the wretched thing and flung it across the room. She slowly got up, only to shield her eyes from the blinding sunlight shinning through her window. She was feeling grouchy this morning, and her throbbing headache only made things worse.  
  
After returning from her walk in the rain yesterday, Tea was in the worse of moods, and ended up later in a restless slumber, only to be reawakened by the annoying clock.  
  
She then brushed her teeth, washed her face, and took a hot shower.  
  
At the age of 18, Tea had somehow amazingly had enough money to rent a place of her own, worked as a nurse at the hospital (earns $$ that way), and was finishing her senior and last year at Domino High with all her friends. It would've seemed that her life was perfect, if it weren't for a certain someone breaking her heart.  
  
Ever since the break up, Tea became less outgoing, and kept everything to herself. In fact, she avoided everyone, even the friends who were once dearest to her. She knew she would be sad, and they would ask, and she just wasn't ready to talk about that all over again. She even declined any invitations that her friends made to her, like going out for a movie, a party, or whatever. The truth was, she was a loner now, an outcast to the group. The group that once made her feel like she really belonged there. But now, she wasn't so sure. It wasn't like it mattered anyway. The group didn't seem to miss her too much, now that Khana had taken her place. That was probably the main reason why she avoided her group of friends. One, she would be there.  
  
But most important of all, he would be there with her, holding her close to him. Seeing that only made her drown deeper in pain, and fall deeper into the abyss of darkness and depression. She knew it was over between Yami and her, but that hadn't been enough reason for her heart to stop aching.  
  
She hated it. She hated it all. She felt so pathetic and weak. This wasn't her. She was supposed to be strong and determined. She should have gotten over Yami long before now, but he always seemed to be in her mind, and she hated that. She hated herself for thinking of him, for being weak.  
  
She snapped back into reality when warm water made contact with her skin. All of the hatred she felt just then, caused her to clench her fist and pound it against a wall.  
  
She was such an emotional wreck. She had to stop all this nonsense.  
  
If love was this painful, then she would love no longer love. She would lock her heart away, and let no other reach it. She would remain in the shadows. All of her would change. Joy and carefree now had no meaning to her.  
  
It was then and there that she had made her choice.  
  
She would no longer love. No longer care. No longer feel.  
  
To her, this was the only solution against pain and love. Even if it meant locking her old self away forever. If she was forced to stay in darkness forever, then so be it.  
  
Suddenly, nothing seemed precious anymore, nothing. She felt as if the promise she had just made to herself was a promise to the devil, but she didn't care anymore, she would keep going. She was going to be strong.  
  
It seemed like she had sealed her fate. She was going to face reality.  
  
She was going to change.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Tum-tum-tum!! What will happen next? How is Tea going to change? Will she get revenge on Yami? What will happen? I am NOT UPDATING until I get AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!!! Until then, hang on to that cliffy!!! MUWAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! :::::Luminous Dream:::::::: 


	3. Chapter 2: A Walk in the Rain

A/N: Finally! I was (and still am) having a major case of writer's block, but suddenly I had an idea for the following chaps, so I'm a start writing! Enjoy! Plz R&R too!  
  
Disclaimer: No...don't own yugioh characters...  
  
Chapter 3: A Walk in the Rain  
  
###################################################   
The 19-yr.-old CEO gave a sigh of relief, as he finished up the last of the paperwork. He stood up and stretched. After a long and crappy day, he was more then happy to go home. Knowing that he would be working late today, he called home earlier to make sure that Mokuba was okay. He gathered his stuff into his briefcase, and picked up the phone, calling his driver to come pick him up.  
  
########## 1 hour later ##########  
  
It was dark, but thankfully the full moon was out, shinning brightly and guiding the teen home.  
  
A very pissed teen.  
  
"Damn it!" He yelled out, "Where the hell is that damn driver?!" he mumbled to himself, cussing at the same time about what a crappy day he had had.  
  
::I mean first, I get stuck all day in a room filled with incompetents who are trying to persuade me to invest in their companies. Ha, as if! Then after a long crappy day, I call the damn driver, who can't even do what he was hired to do.:: He thought angrily, while walking.  
  
"This just can't get any worse..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
But like always, it did.  
  
He instantly regretted saying those words, as he felt droplets of water fall on him. Thunder could be heard in the distance, and soon after, the rain started falling harder then ever, soaking the CEO to the bone.  
  
He gave a sigh of defeat as he continued walking by trees and shops.  
  
As he walked, images of her kept popping into his mind.  
  
Brown, silky hair, a dazzling smile, beautiful blue eyes, a fiery spirit, and a kind, loving heart. It was everything about her altogether that he had fallen for, he supposed.  
  
He frowned and shook his head, trying to get her out of his head. Besides, it wasn't like he even loved her. He was merely attracted to her.  
  
He gave a nod as if to tell himself that that was the only problem. But his self-assurance was quickly replaced by realization and a long, tired sigh.  
  
Who had he been kidding. He knew he had loved her. He had loved her since BC. But at the time he had denied the truth and for a moment, he forgot about it. After BC, he was always busy with running Kaiba Corp that the only spare time he had, was for Mokuba, and even then he only had a few minutes to spend with his little brother. His company was progressing rapidly and was very successful, but in return, he had time only for his job, nothing else.  
  
A pang of guilt went through him as he thought of all the times he had declined to Mokuba and said that he had to work late, or that he just couldn't spare time for the two of them to go to the movies, the park, or anything at all lately.  
  
After so many dreams and thoughts of her, he felt that he was going to insane if he didn't tell her. But then one day, he saw her walking... with her arms around Yami.  
  
Seeing them together made him feel a pain he had never felt before. He felt like his heart had been ripped out, and a pang of jealousy coursed through his body. It took all he had to not go over and punch Yami out, while yelling that Tea was his.  
  
But he knew...he knew that she would never be his, and that was also the reason why he walked away from them that day. The reason why he never spoke or thought of her again.  
  
Until now...  
  
For some reason he began to think of her more then ever lately, and he hated himself for the mockery of it. The mere thought of thinking that she could ever be his...when she was with someone like Yami. Money couldn't buy her and she knew it.  
  
The rain was beating down on him harder then ever, making him feel lonelier then ever, and the gap in his heart wider then ever.  
  
######################################################  
  
Well...that took awhile to finish. Any who, my writer's block is still here, but I'm improving, and I have ideas for the nxt chappie, so 5 reviews or more and I'll update like promised! :)  
  
::Luminous Dream:: 


	4. Chapter 3: Is it Real and Am I Dying?

A/N: Hey! I know I should have updated sooner, but I really do have a major writer's block, so yeah, it's kind of hard. Any who, on with the 3rd chappie!   
  
Disclaimer: You already know I don't own any of the yugioh characters, and yet I must write what is so obvious...  
  
Chapter 3: Is it Real and Am I Dying?  
  
############$$$$$$$$$#############$$$$$$$  
  
He walked for how long, he didn't know, but in a way, he enjoyed it. He supposed it might have been due to the rain...he wasn't sure. But although he still felt empty, the rain pounding on him temporarily made him forget his lonely life...because it took him awhile to come to terms with it, but he finally did.  
  
Just great...  
  
He thought sarcastically, walking past the shops, which had all closed by now, considering how it was almost past midnight.  
  
I am so going to fire that chauffeur's ass, I swear!  
  
"Well lookie there boys, if it ain't Richie Rich."  
  
He stopped upon hearing the voice, looking towards the darkened alley.  
  
"Show your selves, cowards," He said calmly, although he was definitely in no mood to deal with a bunch of low life punks like them.  
  
And soon enough, out stepped the owner of that voice, accompanied by three additional guys.  
  
"Awww, is something wrong rich boy? Where's your limo huh?" He said tauntingly.  
  
The brown-haired CEO studied each of them carefully while the boy was busily taunting him.  
  
He had slicked back black hair, and was somewhat chubby, and also appeared to be the leader, seeing as how he stood in front of the other three.  
  
I can handle them, no problem. Besides, they would make great punching bags to let me take my anger out on.  
  
He smirked at the thought and looked straight ahead into the boy's eyes.  
  
That didn't seem to be what he wanted.  
  
He growled a little. "What's so funny wise guy? I wouldn't be laughing if I was you," he said smirking, "seeing as how you're about to be pounded by da four of us."  
  
Seto said nothing, only turned his back to them and continued walking.  
  
He smirked, knowing it was the perfect thing to do, and sure enough, it was.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you!" The black-haired boy said.  
  
But the owner of Kaiba Corps kept on walking.  
  
"How dare you!" the leader said. "Get him boys!" He grinned this time. "That'll teach him to ignore us."  
  
"Sure thing boss," they said, as the other three started off towards their opponent.  
  
One guy ran towards Seto, preparing to give him the punch of his life, only to find himself surprised, for the next thing he knew, he was thrown into the air and fell on the concrete ground unconscious.  
  
The second and third guy seeing this, both came running towards him.  
  
One guy tried to kick him, only to have missed, and his mouth made contact with Seto's fist, while the other guy tried to punch him in the stomach, only to have Seto catch his fist, twisting it, and slamming him into the ground.  
  
All three guys laid before him, injured and groaning, leaving the boss to stare in awe.  
  
Those years of learning martial arts finally came in handy  
  
He thought, thankful that Gozubaru (a/n: sp?) had forced him to learn all those years.  
  
He straightened his coat and gave the boss one of his infamous, arrogant smirks, turning around thinking that he had won.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
For at the last moment, the raven-haired boy ran up behind him. He saw it coming, but he had not expected him to have a knife in his hand, nor did he expect to be slashed with it against his stomach.  
  
He gave a groan of pain, holding a hand to his stomach, and with the other hand, he took a hold of the hand of the guy that slashed him, twisted it, and pulled it upwards, causing the guy to trip and fall, landing on his back.  
  
"You picked the wrong day." He said simply, before turning and walking out of the alley, sure that they had all had enough to not cause him any more harm.  
  
##########$$$$$$$############$$$$$$$$#######  
  
He walked on, ignoring the searing pain in his wound.  
  
Damn it, I'm not going to die here!  
  
He thought furiously, as he kept walking, although it was more like limping now, due to his wound.  
  
The pouring rain didn't seem to help him make any progress.  
  
Finally, his body could no longer take it, and he collapsed, laying flat on the sidewalk, breathing most erratically and painfully.  
  
He looked up into the rain and gave a laugh.  
  
So this is it huh? The famous CEO of Kaiba Corps is going to die here, lying on the streets, all just because his damn driver couldn't even do his damn job!  
  
His mind was weak now, and he could no longer think straight. He was slipping in and out of conscious, wondering when he was going to die, and what would happen to Mokuba.  
  
No, he didn't want to die like this. In fact, he didn't want to die at all.  
  
The pain was blinding now, and all around him, there was a puddle of red from where his blood had leaked down into the puddle of rain.  
  
He still had to care for Mokuba.  
  
He still had to tell her.  
  
That he loved her.  
  
He gave another laugh of bitterness.  
  
Great, I'm being tortured up to the point where I'm about to die. I can see her. Her brown hair, her sparkling, blue eyes... She's even coming this way...That's just great...  
  
He didn't think it was fair, having to die in such a painful way...seeing her seemed to have brought back the aching pain in his heart as well.  
  
Well, she may just be a mirage, but at least I get to see her face...one last time  
  
And with that, he closed his eyes, everything going black.  
  
His last thought was:  
  
Hmm...I swear I heard her calling my name...hmmm, talk about torturing me...  
  
###########$$$$$$%%%%%%########$$$$$  
  
Tum Tum Tum!!! What will happen? Awww, poor Seto, he's having a hallucination AND dying... What a crappy day ne? All because his driver didn't show up... Well please leave me some great reviews (5 or more) and then I might just be nice and update! . Til then, plz R&R!!!!  
  
::Luminous Dream:: 


	5. Chapter 4: You Don't Mean It

**A/N:** **Hey guys! I'm back with another chappie, just as promised! :) Please read and leave me some reviews! .**

**Disclaimer: ::growling lowly:: How...many times must I say this....I DON'T FREAKING OWN ANY OF THE YUGIOH CHARACTERS!!!!!!!! ::breathes out:: Hmm...that felt better! **

**Sailor Tiamat**: Well, uh, if he did die...then there wouldn't be a story anymore... ::gasp:: just imagine...No SETO!!!! ::Ahem:: Anyways, no he won't die...but he will suffer... ::smiles evilly::

**Dustbunny3**: Well...he thinks he's hallucinating. That's why he doesn't think she's really there. :p

**JLTRC**: Um...you just need to chill. OO:; Lay off the sugar... Yeah...and if you don't like Tea then don't bother reading this fic, cause it's a Pro-Tea fic...and you wanting her to be sent to the shadow realm by Yami isn't really a pro thing... --"Oh, and lay off about her name...it wasn't as if she wanted to be named Tea...Just call her Anzu then...

Oh, and you're right...you totally lost me on the apple thing... O.o:;

**NOTE!!!!!!! READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOTE!!!!!!!! READ!!!!!!!!!**

**Hehehe, it's better to catch attention that way ... Any who, Sorry if I confused you guys with Tea's age. I know I said she was 19 then said she was still 18 in the 2nd chappie. Heheh, no, typo. She really IS 19! Okay...just wanted to clear that up. :)**

Chapter 4: You Don't Mean It...

**##########%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$#####$$$$$$$$**

Eyes opened to reveal dark, blue orbs, only to have them hidden from the world again as they were once again closed, accompanied by a groan of pain.

Seto Kaiba was in the worse of moods. And in the worse of pains. His head was throbbing rather painfully, and his body felt as if it had been run over by an eighteen-wheeler. His mind was hazy, and he felt hot and cold at the same time. He tried to get up, only to wince at the rush of pain that had shot across his stomach. He looked down to see that his wound had been bandaged up. Finally giving in, he laid down again, but opened his eyes and studied his new surroundings.

::Okay, so I'm not dead...this doesn't look like heaven...or hell...::

Indeed it wasn't, for he saw that he was on an unfamiliar bed, in a very pink room. There were posters of dancers everywhere on the wall, so due to the color and decorations, he assumed that it was a girl's room...that or a gay guy's room, which he hoped he was totally wrong.

He heard footsteps coming towards the room, and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He didn't feel like talking or answering questions right now.

The door creaked as it was opened slowly and the person walked in, closing the door gently. She looked upon the "sleeping" form of the young CEO.

::Hm..guess he's still asleep::

She thought, as she came over and hovered above him, feeling his forehead.

"Augghh, he's burning up," Tea said aloud to herself, as she placed a cool towel upon his forehead.

He heard the door open, and heard the person moving around, before he felt the person moving near him. And that's when he heard the voice. Not just any voice. Her voice.

::Tea...::

He thought, as he desperately wanted to see her. It was then that he felt something cool on his forehead.

She placed the towel on his forehead and pulled her hands away, looking at his handsome face.

:: He looks so peaceful and cute when he sleeps.::

She thought, then blushed at the thought. What was she doing? It wasn't as if she liked him or anything...

But then again, she could not help, but want to touch his smooth face, as she slept.

Doing something that the old her would never attempt to do, she reached out and lightly traced his face.

He gave a groan and opened his eyes, blue meeting blue, startling her, making her pull her hand away quickly, blushing a bright shade of red. But before she could pull her hand away, he had caught it, and kept her hand on his cheek, while still looking intensely at her.

::Oh Kami...What...what is he doing?::

She thought, as she kept blushing, feeling embarrassed. Embarrassed that she had done what she just did, and embarrassed that he had kept her hand there.

"Tea..." He said softly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What...what do you think you are doing Kaiba?" She asked, trying to make it sound furious, but it was nothing more then a mere whisper.

He looked at her for a moment, before answering.

"Something I should have done long ago..." He said, as he pulled her still shocked face down, and pressing his lips against her sweet ones.

She didn't know what was going on, but somehow she didn't mind it, otherwise she would've struggled by now. This was all happening so fast. What surprised her the most, was his kiss. It started out gentle, and then grew into something more intense, more passionate.

Before she knew what was happening, she was responding to his kiss!

::This...isn't right...::

She thought, desperately trying to think, though at the moment it was hard due to Seto's kiss.

The two soon needed air, breaking the kiss and the magic moment, thick tension replacing it.

And dark, sapphire eyes looked into her confused and shocked ones, while she was slightly panting, her lips slightly parted.

Seeing her like that only made him want her more, and now that he had had a taste of her, he didn't intend to let her go again.

"Seto...what...did you just do?"

::Since when do I call him Seto?::

She thought, but shoved the thought away, as there were more important matters to think about.

::Did she just call me Seto?::

He asked, now amused eyes looking at her, while at the same time still held the lust and want that he held for her.

She was getting uncomfortable about all of this and the way he was looking at her.

Not able to take the tension anymore, she burst out, "Why ...whydidyoukissme?" She said in one fast sentence.

She then blushed redder, if that was even possible, at realizing their positions.

He was laying down, while during the kiss she had accidentally slid her upper body towards his, and her face was hovering over his.

Despite the sore pain in his stomach, it was nothing compared to the heat and want that she had caused within him. He was well in control, but now that one kiss had unleashed it.

"Because.." He whispered smoothly to her as he leaned up towards her, ignoring the pain in his body, "I want you," He said simply in her ear.

Her eyes widened at this, and her mouth was in the shape of a perfect O. It hadn't been so serious, it would've been rather funny.

She then felt him lean into her, kissing her neck gently, nipping at it every now and then.

She closed her eyes, trying to suppress the moan in her, but it came out anyways, rather lowly, but it was enough for him to hear.

He smirked at this, and changed his soft kisses to hot, passionate open-mouthed kisses.

And suddenly, memories started rushing back to her...of how she and Yami used to be...just like this...

::Stupid memories!!!::

Sudden tears rushed to her, and she pulled away, quickly wiping them.

He was enjoying his ministrations on her, when he felt her stop reacting, and pull away.

He looked up to see the last of her tears being wiped away, and felt horrible.

::I'm such an idiot, forcing her into something she didn't want.::

Though in his heart, he felt disheartened at the thought. A part of him had really hoped and thought that she had enjoyed it as much as he did.

"What's wrong?" He asked, all the lust and playfulness out of his voice.

She shook her head, giving him a weak smile.

"It's nothing," The 19-yr.-old girl said, walking away from him a bit, trying her best not to cry and put on her happy façade that she had always done since "that day."

With much pain and effort, Seto stood up, breathing heavily, walking towards her.

She gave a gasp and quickly went over to help him.

"Seto, what are you doing, you shouldn't be out of bed!"

He gave a sad smile and looked into her eyes.

"Tea...gomen...I never meant to make you cry...it's just...I've loved you for so long, that after all this time, I guess I couldn't take it." He said, looking away, ashamed.

Her mouth opened yet again out of shock for the fourth time that night.

"What...what...did .....you say..." She said in a mere whisper, hoping that she had misheard what he said.

She somehow found herself in his arms again.

"I love you, " He said again, answering her questions.

He closed his eyes, expecting the burst of anger or horror from her. But it was her who surprised him this time.

She pulled away and looked at him...with a smile on her face...a sad smile...

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but only shook her head and remained quiet.

The tension was thicker then ever amongst the room, and it could've been sliced through with a butter knife.

::I can't take this::

He thought impatiently, wanting a reply from her.

"Please...say something..." He pleaded gently to her.

Her head was down, her face covered by her bangs, and it felt like eternity to him until she spoke.

"...You don't mean it," She said simply to him, her face still hidden.

A wave of anger and hurt crashed into him, and he felt as if his already broken heart, shattered more into a thousand painful pieces.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN AND DON'T MEAN!!!" He yelled angrily to her, his yell resonating throughout the room.

She jumped a bit, not expecting his usual calm, demeanor self to change so suddenly.

"It's okay..." She said in a mere whisper.

"What's okay? The fact that you tell me how I should feel, or the fact that you're denying the truth!!" He replied angrily.

She laughed. She just laughed.

"May I ask what the hell is so funny?" He asked her in a dangerously quiet tone, his anger and hurt increasing by the minute.

"Neither," was all she said.

"Excuse me?" He said, his eyes narrowing towards hers.

She looked up and answered, looking into his eyes, showing him how serious she was.

"What you asked earlier, it is neither. I'm not telling you how you're feeling, and I'm not denying the truth." She said, walking towards him.

"You...," She walked closer, still making eye contact with him, "are a lovesick fool, who's just caught up in the moment, not thinking right," She said, smiling slightly, her face expressing sorrow and bitter pain.

BAM!!!!!

The push had totally been unexpected, and had knocked the breath out of her. She opened her eyes to find herself pressed up against the wall, her face mere inches away from his, his warm breath caressing her face.

"What you speak of...that may be true. I may be lovesick and I may be caught up in the moment, but I do mean what I said about loving you. I should feel like a fool like you think, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

And that was the last thing he said, before he smashed his lips against hers, showing what he meant.

And just like that, he was gone, leaving her, and closing the door to her bedroom, leaving her to stand there, leaning against the wall, trying to breathe again, contemplating on what had just happened.

"You...don't mean it," She whispered softly aloud, but there were also tears this time, along with doubt. Doubt of what she said.

########$$$$$$$$$$$$$##########$$$$$$$$$###########

Wooohhh!! That took 7 PAGES!! I do say, it's quite long, but I'm satisfied with it...for now. There were some run-ons and other grammar problems (which I could care less about rite not :p). That was pretty much it, I think. Oh well, the chap's already been written and updated, and I'm NOT even going to try and edit it. Too lazy these days...

--"Any who, plz leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of this chappie! I'll update as soon as inspiration hits me, or I get enough replies (A.K.A: reviews )

Ja ne!

::Luminous Dream::


	6. Chapter 5: Mind Games

**A/N:** :whistles: It's been awhile I know, but school has been soo evil to me, and currently I caught a horrible cold along with an irritable cough….not that you care, so let's go on to the nxt chappie!

**Disclaimer:** Too tired…just read previous one….

/ thoughts/

**Chapter 5: Mind Games**

A young brunette of 23 stepped out of the airplane and stepped into the Domino Airport, holding onto her two bags of luggage. She gave a small, sad smile as she looked out through the window, the sun shining brightly through it, signifying a beautiful summer day, but just like that, the smile was gone, replaced with an expressionless face.

/It's nice to be back/

She went outside, about to get a taxi, only to find tons of people waiting for a taxi just like her. /talk about a lucky day/ She gave a slight frown, thinking of how this delay was going to affect her schedule, but smirked when she saw the view to her left. There seemed to be a few men arguing over who would take the next taxi as it seemed that they all claimed to have been waiting there first. The young woman smiled as a plan came to her head, began walking towards the quarreling men.

"Excuse me, but I do think this is a waste of our time, why don't I just go first, and we just go from there," said a man with black, spiky hair.

Again the men broke out in anger at the man's statement.

"How dare he!" said one man.

"We'll show him!" said another.

But the man only smirked. "Come now, I really doubt you could take me on, so why don't we just leave it at that," he said, causing more sparks of anger.

"Why you arrogant bas-"

"Excuse me…"

All of a sudden the fighting stopped at the sound of a soft, feminine voice. They turned around to look at a young brunette. Silence quickly replaced the previous anger as the men took in her beauty.

Tea Gardner smirked at the men's glares, knowing all too well how she affected them, now all she had to do was speak. If she told them to jump, they would jump, she was just that confident in herself.

Tea put on her best sweet, innocent expression as she spoke.

"Excuse me, are…are all of you waiting for a taxi?"

The men merely nodded at the obvious question, not a word had come out of any of them yet.

/She looks so familiar/ thought the man with the black hair, his emerald eyes examining her flushed face and her gorgeous body.

"Oh…well, I've never been to Domino before…and I came to visit a long time friend…and I was going to meet her at a restaurant, but I'm afraid this taxi delay will prevent me from seeing her. Her lunch hour ends in 20 minutes and she's leaving tomorrow to go on some business trip and and I was hoping to catch her before she left...but I guess not... " She than gave a small laugh. "I'm so pathetic…it's not like you guys would care…"

The men watched her laugh bitterly as she looked up, her eyes full of unspoken sadness. As if on cue, a taxi came up.

The men looked at each other, than back at the sad, young

woman whose head at the moment was bowed down, not even looking at the taxi or asking any of them if she could go first. Surely a poor, innocent, beautiful woman should have all rights to go first.

"Miss…" a man in a blue suit called out softly, "Miss…" he stopped abruptly when she looked up, her beautiful face looking at him, "Miss…you can go ahead of us…it's alright, and I do hope you see your friend in time," he said as he opened the door for her. His heart gave a leap when she gave him a dazzling smile and her face shone with happiness. She started to go get her luggage when he stopped her. "No, Miss."

"Miss, I'll be happy to get the luggage for you."

"Many thanks," She said as she climbed inside the taxi.

While the men ran about trying to help her, the man with the black hair only stood there and smirked.

/She's got skills, I'll give her that, but not enough to trick this Duke Devlin./

/ Check and mate/

Tea smirked inwardly, climbing into the taxi. She was about to close the door, when a body stood in the way. She looked up into amused, emerald eyes.

"What…yes?"

Duke smirked as he saw a hint of irritation in her eyes.

"Well, Miss, since you're new in town, I'd thought I'd ride with you so I could show you where the restaurant that you're meeting your friend is at."

"But I-"

"Well, enough said, I'll go with you and that's that."

/The nerve of him/

Before she could say anything else, Duke had somehow pushed her over, climbed into the taxi with her, and closed the door, leaving a bunch of disagreeing men behind.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

Tea told him her destination and Duke did the same.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Tea heard claps coming from the man.

She turned to look at him.

"Well done Miss, you played those men like the incompetent fools that they were," he said before he gave a small laugh."

"What…what are you talking about?" Tea said.

/Does…does he know/

He gave an arrogant smirk. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. That lame excuse of meeting your friend and that sadness act that you put out really did wonders in changing their minds."

Tea could only open her slightly in shock.

He continued smirking, "What? You didn't think you could trick this Duke Devlin did you? That is my name by the way. Duke Devlin's the name, deception's my game. Nice to meet you, and you are?"

/He hasn't changed one bit, and he doesn't even remember me! This is great/

Tea burst out laughing, causing Duke to give her a curious look.

"May I ask what it is that you find so amusing?" Duke asked.

Tea only continued laughing. "You really don't know who I am?" Tea said softly, amusement twinkling in her bright blue eyes."

"Am I supposed to?" Duke said, one eyebrow rising in curiosity.

The young woman laughed again. "Duke Devlin, you really haven't changed these past four years have you?"

Duke stared at the woman longer…brown hair, blue eyes, in his lifetime he had only known one person with that description…

"Tea?"

"The one and only," Tea said, as she winked playfully.

She laughed when she saw his mouth form a small "o" of surprise.

/Tea? The peppy, friendship Tea? Could it really be/

Duke couldn't believe it. She had definitely grown into a woman these past two years. Her hair had grown a bit longer and her body had curves that were never there before, her skirt did nothing to hide her long, milky legs. Her eyes had definitely changed though, and they stood out the most now that he was observing her up close. They no longer held that sense of sweetness and innocence, but now held maturity and a hint of seductive playfulness. It was as if she was a totally new person.

Tea looked at the man before her as she noticed how much he had grown. His black, spiky hair was pulled back into a high ponytail like she had always seen him with. He had grown taller and since he was wearing a business suit, she could not tell how his muscles were, but she was pretty sure they were there. She almost gave a laugh as she noticed a pair of emerald orbs check her out.

"Like what you see?" Tea asked smirking.

Duke was snapped out of his trance when he heard her spoke, and instant shock went through his head when he heard what she said.

/No way…is…is she flirting with me? Is the goody-two-shoes, naïve Tea flirting? She had DEFINITELY changed./

Duke swallowed down the lump in his throat and could only stare at her in disbelief.

Tea stifled another laugh as she watched Duke's reaction. This was just too much for her.

/The next 10 minutes are going to be so much fun/

He continued staring at her as her eyes turned a dark sapphire. He watched her as she inched closer to him.

/What is she doing/ He thought nervously.

She watched him as she got closer and "accidentally" brushed her shoulders against his.

"Hmm…it's getting awfully hot these days don't you think?" She asked him in her most casual tone, as she took off her business jacket, revealing a sleeveless white top inside. She watched in amusement as she thought she saw him sweat and quickly glance away.

She then crossed her legs and stretched saying something about how long that plane trip had been and how it had cramped up her body muscles.

In truth, Duke Devlin had the tables turned on him. Never did he have to be in this situation with women. He was always the womanizer, leaving them all flustered and wanting more of his attention whether it be just verbal words or physical…aspects. Never in a million years had he expected to come back to Domino from a recent, successful business trip in America, expecting to see a woman making **him** sweat and Tea Gardner of all people, acting nothing like the Tea Gardner he knew four years ago before she went off to New York to pursue her dream of being in the top dance university.

"S-So…" Duke stuttered out as he tried to find ways to distract himself from the young woman before him, choosing to turn the other way and look especially when she took off her business jacket.

He thought he saw her grimace, but it was gone as fast as it had come.

She smiled at him. "Let's talk about you for now Mr. Devlin, how have you been?"

"Me? Well after I got my Masters in business, I opened up my own dugeon dice corporation, and I just travel around making business contracts with other major game corporations. I-"

He froze when he felt fingers brushing through his ponytail.

"Umm…what are you doing?" It wasn't as if no one had ever touched his hair before. It was just _who_ was touching it right now that bothered him. He just couldn't get over the fact of how much she had changed over four years.

"Your hair…it's soft," she whispered, her being so close to him now that she could feel her warm breath caressing his neck, making him stiffen in return.

/Hmm, who knew hair could be spiky and soft.../ Tea mused quietly.

It was weird, besides his hair and the shoulder "incident" she had made no further physical contact, no kiss, no hug, nothing like that, and yet he felt all worked up and…excited.

/What the hell is going on/

"Tea.." he moaned softly, about to reach out to her, when the taxi came to an abrupt stop, snapping both out of the world that they had been in.

She watched him as his emerald eyes turn a deep lust-filled green, which she found to be even more beautiful, when suddenly she felt the taxi stop.

He watched her, wondering what she would do next.

She grabbed her jacket and leaned over to him, their faces mere inches away from each other, one feeling the heat radiating from the other.

"Well Mr. Devlin, it's been great seeing you again, if you ever want to…catch up, just look me up in the phone book, my number's still in there. Good-bye for now," She whispered tauntingly, and with that she was out the door.

He watched her as she paid the taxi driver, say something to him, before she smiled sweetly and walked towards her house as the driver carried her luggage.

Yes, Tea Gardner had definitely changed. She had gone from Miss Friendship to someone totally different…someone sexy, independent, and could wrap men around her elegant finger.

He shifted uncomfortably and cursed mentally as he looked down to find a certain…problem that Miss Gardner had left behind. Yes…she had changed, and he was all for it…

Tea Gardner smirked as she walked away from the taxi with the driver carrying her luggage behind her. Yes, she had talked him into helping her with her luggage along with paying him extra, but it didn't matter. The important thing was that she got what she wanted.

It was nice to be back home. She thought about what had happened earlier in the taxi and laughed. She had never expected Duke Devlin of all people to fall for her charms, but then again, she was pretty determined in getting what she wanted. She loved the way she could do these things to people…make them do what she wanted them to do…what did her friend call it?

Mind games…yes, that's what it was.

Tea had changed and she was loving it.

**A/N:** Phew…another chappie down? What did you guys think? I know Tea is major OOC, but remember she's not the Tea we know from the show anymore. :wink wink:

Please leave me tons of reviews (5 reviews or more and I'll give ya cookies:p) and I'll update as soon as I can. If you can, it'd be awesome if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong too, just in a nice way. Thanks a bunch:cough cough: stupid cough…stupid cold…

_**Luminous Dream**_


End file.
